


Blindsided

by StudioFortyTwo



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crimson - Freeform, F/M, Hydro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/pseuds/StudioFortyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins at Hydro.  Clark knows he shouldn't be indulging these thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

He reached down to offer her a hand up, to help her to her feet, knowing Oliver should be making himself appear any second. She grabbed his offered hand and pulled, raising up from the ground and closing the space between them. It never occurred to him how she meant to prove her theory. Not until she put the last part of her plan into action.

Her body pressed against him, and he knew he should move back, put space between them. But her smile hypnotized him. "Your secret's safe with me, Oliver."

And he knew he was not Oliver, because Oliver was on his way. And she smiled bigger, leaning back away from him a little, and again he knew then was the moment to pull away, to step back and put distance between them. But she moved forward again before that thought fully took root and her lips were pressed against his and he couldn't move. He was frozen in place, unable to think, to react, to respond, to do anything but feel. He could feel her body pressing into him, her lips working against his, her tongue snaking out and between his own lips.

He reacted then, parting his lips, and allowing her the access she wanted and pressing back into her. Later, he would tell himself it was only to prove her theory wrong. But really, Oliver walking up to them was enough proof. He should be worried about Oliver, about him seeing them like this, but he's not. He can't be. It felt ... right. That confused him, and he was distracted as she pulled away, both of them lacking oxygen.

"You're- Um..."

"Hell of a thank you." Even with his super-human senses he hadn't seen the other man join them. Clark was frozen again, this time by the amusement in his friend's voice. He thought this was funny? He must have been crazy. Clark couldn't take his eyes off of her, even as she turned her head first to see Oliver and then back toward him in understanding.

He saw her hand rise and knew what was coming, and he waited for it, wanting it. He deserved it, and he wished he could actually feel the sting of it when her hand connected with his face. He let his head swing to the side with the motion of her hand and felt disappointment wash over him. When his head straightened, her smile was gone.

She turned back to Oliver and he saw Jimmy, prepared to capture his face with that stupid camera, so he disappeared around the corner. He slid to the ground, pulling the hood back and removing the dark sunglasses. He was still struggling to breathe normally.

He could still feel the ghost of her lips against his, and pushed back the thought that he should be focusing on feeling the sting of her slap instead. His eyes were wide in the realization that he really had enjoyed that kiss. He had felt at home in it. His lips curved, and he let them, into a dazed sort of smile. Now he understood what Oliver saw in her.

...

She smiled up at him, his face shadowed in the dark even more by the hood. His eyes were hidden behind the dark sunglasses and she wondered momentarily how he could see clearly through them. She accepted his outstretched hand and used it to pull herself to her feet, leaning into him.

She remembered the purpose of all this, suddenly determined to prove her theory and knowing exactly how to do so. "Your secret's safe with me, Oliver."

And she moved forward, capturing his lips with her own, pressing into the soft flesh. Even from the first touch she knew something was off; not wrong. Wrong was not an accurate statement, because nothing had ever felt so right, but something was definitely off. Her lips moved of their own accord and she didn't fight them. Her hand squeezed his arm tighter and she pressed her lips into his, gliding her tongue through and feeling elated when he responded then, allowing her access. He pressed into the kiss then, and she was lost. There was something gnawing at the back of her consciousness, but she couldn't be bothered to pay it any mind.

His taste registered and it was amazing, and comforting, and he smelled amazingly like perfection, but not all like Oliver. And she knew what was different, she knew what her mind was screaming at her. Her body fought against her and the ache building low was hard to ignore, but she pulled back.

The distance allowed her to form a full thought and she opened her mouth, staring at the dark face in front of her. "You're- um..."

"Hell of a thank you." She whipped her head around, her eyes meeting Oliver's. And her heart was torn. How could this man, in green leather, not be her Oliver? She had never second guessed herself. She'd had proof!

But there had been no denying what was right in front of her. She looked back at the man who had held her, who had kissed her so deeply and passionately and anger flared inside her. Because he should be Oliver. Or, Oliver should be him. And he, with his soft lips, should be the one holding her at night, his thick lips the ones she kissed before falling asleep. She raised her hand and slapped him hard. He had taken advantage of her. What kind of man would just let her kiss him? But even as she thought it, she knew the smack was less for that than the fact that he wasn't hers.

She turned to face Oliver, unsure what to say or how to explain. She felt a breeze and the green-arrow-kissing-bandit was gone.

"Did you just call him Oliver?" And in that simple statement, Lois knew two things. Oliver wasn't mad, because he knew she thought she was kissing him. Also, he'd watched the entire kiss.

...

He watched from a shadow as Clark reached a hand down to help Lois get to her feet. With her big grin plastered across her face, she accepted. Oliver's heart lifted, knowing that smile was for him.

She pulled on Clark's hand, rising up from the ground and pressing against the other man's body. Oliver was shocked that Clark didn't stumble backward awkwardly at the intrusion of personal space.

"Your secret's safe with me, Oliver." He smiled at that, but the happiness was short lived as she leaned up to press her lips to Clark's.

Anger flared in him, and he clenched his fists, ready to smash Clark's face in. And then he remembered her words. She was expecting his lips, not Clark's. And his smile was back, the red fading from his eyes. The fact that Clark appeared frozen only served to amuse him as he watched. And when Clark did move, leaning into the kiss from Oliver's girlfriend, Oliver could only smile wider. Lois was one hell of a kisser. Alien or human, there was no escape. He knew Clark was powerless against the tender caress of her lips. He himself had fallen under the same spell. Besides, she would recognize it wasn't him soon enough, and break away.

And she did, eyes wide as she spoke, "You're- Um..." And Oliver decided there was no time like the present to make himself seen.

He stepped forward in a slow stride toward his girlfriend and his friend, still in a half embrace. "Hell of a thank you." He couldn't keep the amusement from his voice, even though he knew he should be somewhat frustrated by it all.

She looked at him then, and he knew she was still fighting the truth. Well, the truth was, she was right about her theory, just not about who was wearing the leather suit that night. He cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Clark.

She looked back to Clark and Oliver had to hold back a chuckle as her hand connected with the side of Clark's face. Part of him, quite a rather large part in reality, wished Clark could feel that slap. He certainly deserved to. He had kissed her back, whether he had an option or not didn't matter.

And then she was facing him again, and stepping toward him. He saw Clark disappear just as Jimmy's camera flashed again. Lois stood next to him, both of them staring after the spot where he'd been seconds before.

She was tense and he knew it was half his fault. He had set her up, after all. As much as he wanted her to suffer from the quilt of kissing another man, he knew he had to relieve her of it. But not without letting her know he'd definitely seen the whole thing.

"Did you just call him Oliver?" And somehow, he kept a straight face.

...

"This is the best part." Chloe held on to her coffee mug and grinned brightly at Clark, a little too happy to torture him with this. He shifted next to her, obviously fighting the urge to run away.

"Well, he was holding me in his arms. And Ollie's a good kisser - don't get me wrong - but that Green Arrow, he could teach Ollie a thing or two." And Chloe knew she meant that part. And she also knew, without needing to know what kissing Oliver entailed, that she was right. The jealousy inside her, at the idea of Clark holding Lois and kissing her, was overpowered by the hilarity of the entire situation. Clark was blushing, and he was lucky that Lois assumed it was because he was so shy.

Chloe glanced between the two of them and worried her lip. Both of them had mentally checked out. Their eyes glazed over at the memory of the previous night. She tamped down the flare of jealousy and just smiled. Even if Clark did suddenly develop feelings for Lois, she was dating Oliver. That thought gave Chloe more joy than she cared to entertain.

...

Somehow he had managed to keep up his end of the conversation. He barely heard the words either woman was saying, his mind firmly set on reliving the feel of lips and tongues sliding against each other.

"...he could teach Ollie a thing or two." Clark was slammed back into the present at those words. He had spent the previous night in bed trying unsuccessfully to stop thinking about that kiss. He wanted to believe that she had been as ruffled by it as he had, but he couldn't know. And now he knew. And that, he decided was a very bad thing.

He heard himself make some lame excuse and Chloe giggle before he was ducking out of the apartment and climbing into his truck. He wasn't going to make it to the farm. That was for certain. So he turned down the old road toward the caves, knowing no one ever went out there anymore. He stopped a few miles away from the caves, putting the truck in park and leaning his head back against the seat.

He was stretched to his limits, not to mention to his jeans' limits. His hand ran down his abs, his eyes closed, the feel of a silky set of lips and talented tongue assaulting his senses. The buckle of his belt fell away and he flicked open the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down, hating himself just a little. He could control all the abilities he had, so as not to hurt anyone unintentionally day in and day out, but he couldn't stop himself from giving in to this.

His fingers slid inside the opening of his boxers and he hissed at the feel of skin on skin. It amazed him that just the memory of her kiss affected him so - and still. He had fought the urge last night, but failed and had given in. More than once. And now, again.

It didn't take much on his part to reach the point of elation. Less than thirty seconds, and he was ashamed of that too. He blamed it on the lack of any kind of contact recently.

Then there was the whole issue of Lois being Oliver's girlfriend. He knew there was some law against coveting another man's possessions. He was sinning. There was no doubt or denial of that. His body wanted her, he wanted her, and she was with someone else.

But maybe it wasn't just her. Maybe he'd be in this same predicament no matter who it had been to kiss him. He knew it wasn't true, but he latched onto that thought and let himself smile, reaching for a napkin in the glove-box to clean himself off a little.

He fixed his clothes and put the truck in drive, heading to the farm for a much needed cold shower.


	2. Part II

Lois frowned, gripping the handle of her luggage. She would not fall apart, not now. She would get to her car first, and then she would try to hold back the tears while she drove home. She sniffed, opening her eyes wide in an attempt to dry them out a little.

Thankfully, the Talon apartment was empty; she didn't think she could have handled Chloe being there right now, let alone Clark. She threw the luggage in a corner and opened the freezer, digging around for the pint of ice cream she knew was there. Settling on the couch, she shoveled a spoonful of the frozen dessert into her mouth and sobbed.

She really liked Oliver. She did. And it hurt to lose him. But she was hurting for another reason too. Because ever since the night she had accidentally kissed the Green Arrow, she hadn't stopped thinking about the masked man. And that wasn't fair to Oliver. She had buried those thoughts under denial and the realization that she probably wouldn't ever feel those lips against her own again.

So, when Oliver had been ruining her plans to get away with him and essentially ruining their relationship, she was thinking about how now she could hunt down the leather-wearing, tongue-wrestling vigilante. And she seriously hated herself for letting that thought escape. She really, truly loved Oliver. But a break from him would probably do them both some good. She didn't know if he would ever come back to Metropolis, but she hoped he would, despite what she'd told him. And in the meantime she would get this obsession with that kiss under control.

She pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth as the fast paced consumption of ice cream caused an ache in her head. The brain-freeze subsided and she slid further into the couch, leaning her head onto the arm.

And then the container was being pulled from her hands and she blinked her eyes open; when had she fallen asleep? Chloe was there, frowning down at her. Lois rolled over, stuffing her face in the couch cushion.

She had been dreaming, and not the unpleasant dream you'd expect after a heart-breaking split from the man you loved. No, she'd been dreaming of those lips, that talented tongue. She groaned against the fabric beneath her and Chloe sat on the edge of the cushion, placing a comforting hand on Lois's shoulder.

The sympathy just made it worse. Her boyfriend had left, and her cousin was trying to comfort her, and all she really wanted was to hunt down the Green Arrow. Why? Because her body, and her heart, knew that they had unfinished business. Instead, she just let Chloe attempt to comfort her until she felt sleep beginning to consume her again.

...

In his kitchen, abandoned by his mother with a shrug as she fled up the stairs, Lois held his hand in hers. Just that simple touch made him burn. The fact that he'd been dreaming about her touch more and more lately probably didn't help. In fact, it made him wonder momentarily if that's what this was, just another dream. Until she basically wrapped herself up in his arms. Her sultry voice and body pressed up against him had him grinning like a kid on Christmas.

And then he realized something was wrong, because Lois didn't like him enough to make him mixed CDs. In fact, he assumed most days, Lois all but hated his guts. That made it slightly more complicated that it was her mouth and body he had been dreaming about. But he knew that even if Lois had been similarly affected by her kiss with the Green Arrow, she had no idea it had been him. So, why exactly was she wearing a barely-there blue jean skirt, a severely revealing top, and knee high boots while wrapping her arms around him and leaning up as if to kiss him?

He wiped the smile off his face and stepped back, pushing the CD between them. He fumbled with the words but eventually told her to go put the CD on, and then sped away as quickly as his feet could carry him when she went to obey.

…

Chloe flipped over the jewel CD case Clark had handed her and giggled, not even attempting to hold it back. How was it that Clark always seemed to find himself in these silly predicaments? When she had realized Jimmy's plan the night before, Chloe had been extremely amused. Lois and Clark? Seriously? And yet, here she was holding a CD Lois had hand-picked the songs for and even hand drawn the cover art of. And she'd given it to Clark!

"... And this isn't funny." Clark's frustrated voice pulled Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Pretty funny." She grinned her signature smile at her best friend. He looked completely lost. His frustration with the new-found attention of Lois was quite amusing. Chloe walked around her desk.

"Chloe, we have to find out what happened before she strikes again."

Before Chloe could crack a snark at him for his word choice, the predator in question walked through the doors. Chloe took one look at her cousin's outfit and wanted nothing more than to stand there and laugh in hysterics at Clark's obvious uncomfortableness.

"Too late." She grinned even wider, if possible.

When Lois approached Clark like an animal stalking its prey, and showed off her new tattoo, Chloe realized there may actually be something wrong with her cousin - something besides trying to forget Oliver by chasing Clark, her ex's polar opposite. Sighing, she watched Clark's awkward appraisal of the art on Lois's upper breast.

If she didn't know better, Chloe would think Clark was actually fighting an internal battle. It almost looked like he really did approve of the tattoo, which Chloe hoped to heaven was temporary. His turn to her, complete with the look of desperation on his face, made her take the circumstances more seriously.

"I-I think you're right about that story. I'm gonna look into it." Her sudden need to escape had nothing to do with the awkwardness. And she was not jealous. She was over her childhood infatuation with Clark, really. She was.

She heard him call after her and ignored him as she sped through the side door. On the other side, at a safe distance, she paused and glanced through the window back toward her own desk.

Lois had Clark backed up into a desk. After a moment he grabbed her hand, and with a determined look on his face began to guide her away. Chloe frowned as their figures moved, Lois pulling on the lapels of Clark's jacket and making him spin around to face her. She spun him into one of the ancient phone closets and pulled the door shut behind them. Chloe swallowed when Lois's lips pressed against Clark's. Even from that distance she could see the change in Clark's face as they kissed. When he pushed Lois away, Chloe didn't even have time to breathe a sigh of relief before he was diving back in.

She shut her mouth, which had hit the floor, and turned on her heel to leave. Obviously, Clark had the Lois situation under control.

…

She finally had him trapped in one of the old fashioned phone booths in the Daily Planet's basement. Clark had eluded her all day, but that was over now. She pushed him up against the back wall and kissed him - hard. She had an overwhelming need to feel his lips against hers and nothing was going to stop her.

He planted his hands on her and pushed and she was consumed with disappointment. She had convinced herself once she had actually kissed him he'd finally feel what she was feeling. It was silly, really, but she had expected him to give in. And then he smiled, and she'd certainly never seen that particular smile grace his lips before. Her stomach clenched and he dove in, claiming her lips with his own. It had worked. She had been right.

And something about that kiss was familiar. And yet, it was so predatory that it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. If Chloe had experienced anything like this, it was no wonder Lois' younger cousin had been so obsessed for years. How had she not seen past Clark's poor disguise of a shy farm boy?

…

Lois had chased him all over and here he was now, trapped in an old-fashioned phone-booth in the basement of the Daily Planet. He was both livid and thankful that Chloe had disappeared to investigate the odd behavior Lois had exhibited. How dare she leave him alone with Lois? She had smiled at him unsympathetically before slipping away.

Backed into a wall, he had nowhere to go when Lois pressed her lips into his. Wildly, he wondered if she'd figured out the truth and somehow knew it was him she'd kissed while he was wearing the green leather and come back for more. But once her lips connected with his, he felt the familiar burn of freedom through his veins and smiled. Red-K had entered the building and with it came Kal. Smiling, he was thrilled to realize that he now had the balls to take what he had been wanting since that night in the alley.

The fact that Lois had broken things off with Oliver before he'd left town only served to feed Kal's ego. She herself had admitted to her cousin, and himself, that he was a better kisser than Oliver. He suddenly had the urge to prove that wasn't the only way he could outshine the billionaire from Star City. He pressed his lips back against hers more aggressively this time. Clark Kent, fumbling farm boy, found himself disappearing into the shadows of his own mind.

However, for the first time since he'd experienced his Red-K induced alter-ego, Clark felt the need to be part of the present. In the past, when Kal had taken over, Clark had essentially melted into a dark corner of his own mind to hide. This time, he was a voyeur, watching and observing everything; feeling it all as it happened.

…

They moved upstairs to a private office with a door and she needed confirmation that this was more than just lust. He tried to relieve her of the fear, and even his halfhearted attempt was enough to persuade her.

She remembered her dreams of the Green Arrow, of his lips, and her mind stopped, her lips following suit. Clark. Those were his lips kissing her neck, the same lips that had entered her dreams night after night. And suddenly she knew; he was her everything.

…

As he pulled her down the hall to an empty office, he thought maybe Kal wasn't as much in control as in past encounters. Really, wasn't this something Clark had been wanting for a while now? Sure, the Red-K was giving him the gumption to act, and taking away his ability to slow things down, but in all honesty, he wanted Lois.

Clark wanted her body against him, under him, surrounding him. He wanted everything he'd imagined with her, and there was nothing to stop him. She walked in the office and toward the desk. Clark followed, happy to have a clear view of her backside.

"Nothing screams romance like a dusty newspaper office. Come on. You can do better than this." She walked around to the other side of the cluttered, abandoned desk. The look on her face was one of challenge and Clark was up to it. He grinned back.

"I was planning on it." He moved forward, swiping an arm over the desk and sweeping its contents onto the floor with the motion. He really was planning on something better than this abandoned office, but he had been waiting long enough. First, he needed a good, quick release, and then he'd take her where ever she wished to go. So, he rounded the desk and backed her up against it.

"Not that I'm complaining, but isn't this a little sudden? I mean, all this time, one kiss, and all of a sudden, you like me?"

He leaned forward smiling, ready to latch his lips onto hers again. She didn't understand how untrue that statement was. Well, sure all it had taken was one kiss for him to realize there was a definite attraction there, but that kiss had not happened today. He also knew he should hold back, start taking things a little slower. But she had been chasing him around all day, so really, she had to want this as badly as he did. Right?

"No, I mean it. This is for real, isn't it?" And he knew then that it was, real. It wasn't just some random infatuation because she kissed him passionately and left him aching for more. Though that was accurate too.

"Oh, yeah, this couldn't be more real." He knew that probably came off as a little snide, but really who could blame him? He was literally aching then, pressing against his jeans so hard he feared the material would give way soon. Carrying on conversation, even about things he knew were important, was not something he wanted to or even could manage at that moment. So he moved in quickly, claiming her lips before she could protest again.

When she started pushing at him he thought maybe she needed to breathe, because he hadn't let her up for air. So he let her push him away a little, and then darted forward, missing her lips as soon as they were gone. But she pushed again and he started to get frustrated. This was not the time to play games.

"Wa- Wait. Wait a minute. Wait. I knew I'd kissed you before ... in the alley." She had that light in her eyes that Chloe got when they put things together on a case and he smirked at her. Point for him, she recognized his kiss, and looked all the more pleased by the realization. "You're Green Arrow."

He smiled openly at that. "Hardly. I was just pretending to be so you wouldn't know it was Oliver." He wanted this talking to stop, like now. But then she pushed away and walked toward the window and he groaned inwardly. Why did he have to bring Oliver into it? What if her feelings for the other man were still strong enough to make her stop this?

"Oliver? Oh, my God. All those times he disappeared." But she just seemed to be ironing out the facts in her head, so Clark followed her to window that she was staring out. "What is my deal with emotionally unavailable weekend warriors?" He slipped his hands around her waist, unconsciously reminding her that he was the one here with her at that moment. Smiling, he pressed his face into her hair and stared out the window with her. "Thank God I finally found a normal guy."

And he bristled at that. Normal? He wasn't normal; he was a step above. It was as if she were implying he was not as good as Oliver. "What do you mean 'normal'? Oliver's not even in the same league as me." He stepped back, putting some space between them.

"You don't have to be macho just for me." And that certainly didn't help his mood. He turned and walked away from her. "I like the dorky farm-boy thing."

And now he was seriously hurt. So he struck back, "Dorkier than a hood and a quiver?" She had stepped up behind him, so he turned to face her. "Just because I don't wear a costume and splash my face all over the papers -" He was cut off when her hands landed on his chest.

"Clark! So what if your signature move is driving a tractor? I think it's adorable." A finger trailed down his neck as she spoke that last part and he let himself smile again.

"You know, Lois, I think that it's time for you to meet the real Clark Kent." And he didn't even second guess those words as they slipped out from between his lips. She needed to know the truth, to understand exactly why he was the one. So he planned to show her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her back out of the dusty office and headed for the stairwell.

After dragging her up the first couple of landings, Clark pushed her against a wall, needing to feel her lips again. His mind was foggy, but he knew he was on a mission, so when her hand crept under the hem of his shirt and started to dip under the waist of his jeans, he pulled away and grabbed her hand again.

By the time they actually made it up to the roof access door and stepped through, the sun was setting behind the Metropolis skyline. Clark smiled, still holding Lois's hand, ready to step things up a little. By now she probably thought their many make-out sessions on their way up the stairs was him showing her the "Real Clark Kent." Boy was she in for a shock.

"Wow! This is a beautiful detour, but what are we doing up here?" Lois stared out at the skyline as she spoke. He stepped up beside her and looked out at the city.

Nodding over at the clock tower, Clark asked, "That's Oliver's balcony over there, isn't it?"

He couldn't see it, with his eyes still focused on the building in the distance, but he still knew that Lois was squinting. "What, that tiny speck under the clock tower?"

He didn't answer, just jumped onto the ledge in front of them and turned to face her. "Clark, this isn't funny. You can come back down now."

But he just smiled, "Or you can come up here with me." Reaching down to grab her by the waist he lifted her easily onto the ledge with him. Her smile radiated, but he could tell she was nervous. He pulled her against him as she glanced over the side. When she looked back at him he was tempted to kiss her yet again, but restrained himself. Once they were in a more comfortable location he could do more than kiss her, and that was what he really needed - now. His body wouldn't last much longer. "I'd like to see Oliver do this."

…

And soon after, they were soaring through the sky, her wrapped tightly in his arms, him ranting about Oliver's inability to compete with him, and she couldn't argue. Because Clark was the reason she had not mourned more over losing the other man. She hadn't known it at the time, but she knew now.

...

They soared high into the sky, Lois tucked tightly into his side and she seemed to be enjoying herself, but still let out a little squeal as they began their decent. He landed them softly on Oliver's abandoned patio, spinning Lois around a little.

"What did you say about a dorky farm boy?" He watched her expressions closely and felt relief settle over him at the lack of fear in her features. Then he stepped away, pleased, and pushed open the doors to the loft.

And he pressed her against a wall, his body hard and ready for her, pushing against her. She slid his jacket down his arms and he threw it away. His lips were attached to hers and showed no sign of stopping their assault, and she was more than okay with that. So when he picked her up, carrying her to the chaise lounge and laid her down, she was ready.

…

He pulled at her shirt, noting the tattoo of their names in a heart, and she knew he approved by the smile on his lips. He laid himself over her and she knew this was it, there was no turning back. She wouldn't dream of it.

But then part of her wanted it to stop there. What if afterward, things went back to normal? What if he got what he wanted from her and then threw her aside? But she knew better, Clark wasn't like that. He wouldn't do these things if he didn't feel the same way she did. So she was ready to accept him.

...

After some foreplay (including ripping open her shirt to see that tattoo more clearly) he picked Lois up and laid her down on the chaise lounge, lowering himself over her. As he leaned down, about to press his face into her supple chest, something in her earlier discarded jacket pocket caught his gaze.

The invitation to Lex and Lana's engagement party. He narrowed his eyes. As much as he really (and he seriously thought he might die if this didn't happen soon) wanted to consummate this new found dynamic with Lois, he had to settle something first.

…

When he found the invitation and moved away from her, Lois felt her heart fall. He needed to finish this fascination with his first love. Okay then, fine. She would tag along, and be there when he needed her later. Because she knew, now, who he really was.

He had shown her the truth about himself, and she wouldn't run from him. She would support him.

…

He dropped Lois at the Talon to change, taking the time to choose her outfit for her, and told her he'd be right back. Then he sped to the farm to change out of the childishly bright colors that he normally felt at home in. Tonight, he needed to look the part of a man.

When he got back to the Talon, Lois was wearing the black leather ensemble he had chosen and he swallowed hard, taking in the sight of her. Did he really need to go take care of business? Because all he really wanted to do was take care of Lois and thereby himself. A growl escaped through his clenched teeth. Before he could stop himself he had her on the bed face up, his lips on her exposed neck, and she gasped. He had a feeling it was more from his assault on her skin than from the quick change in their location. He smiled against her and pulled a knee up between them pressing it gently against her. She moaned and he felt his eyes flare with arousal. Not sure exactly how much of his true self he wanted to expose her to right away, he shut his eyes tight and laid his forehead against her collarbone.

"We should get going." He pulled himself up to a kneeling position and looked down at her. Need. That was all he could see on her face. He leaned down to kiss her once more and then slid off the bed and offered her his hand. She sighed and took it so he could pull her back up to a standing position. "I promise, we'll get back to this."

And then he was whisking them both across Smallville toward the Luthor mansion.


End file.
